


A Cut Through The Galaxies

by onacrescendo



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aftercare, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Hurt/Comfort, Little Space, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, light punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 08:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12908004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onacrescendo/pseuds/onacrescendo
Summary: John’s hair is accidentally cut too short, but lucky for him, Alex adores it. Perhaps a bit too much. Lafayette joins in on the love too.Laflams fic set in @one_golden_sun’s awesome PGT universe! If you haven’t read that, go read it first, 20/10 will be the best thing you’ll read all year.





	A Cut Through The Galaxies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [one_golden_sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_golden_sun/gifts).



> First time writing NSFW + polyamory NSFW, so sorry if it’s not very good. Sorry for the length and how wordy it is - I never intended for it to be so long... It just sort of carried me away, and I kept typing!   
> Set in the PGT verse of one_golden_sun.

It was an evening of calm relaxation John was enjoying indulging in with his two lovers that started the whole affair. He had been lounging lazily in Lafayette’s lap, head lolled back against his shoulder as the two watched TV, waiting for Alex to finish the work in his office before starting dinner.   
  
Lafayette had began to softly play with John’s hair, pulling gently at the curls, only to watch them spiral back into place. However, his hair was less elegant and composed than normal, long and slightly frizzy and getting increasingly difficult to tame. All three of them had always preferred long hairstyles, but even they had to admit (although John loathed to do so) it was getting somewhat unkempt.   
  
“Darling,” began Lafayette, petting John’s hair lovingly as he spoke, “perhaps it is time for a trip to the hairdressers, yes?”   
  
Instead of answering, John just pulled a face and made a noise of discontent. He hated the kerfuffle of barber shops, found that he was always judged when he insisted his hair stay somewhat long. Recently, he had found a nice place through recommendation of Herc that were far more friendly and less judgemental about his fussiness, but the awkwardness and long-winded effort of it all only for it to be repeated six weeks later was abhorrent.   
  
“But your hair is getting too long, mon chou.” Lafayette took a chunk that had fallen in front of John’s face and pushed it back to emphasise his point. “It is getting difficult to see your beautiful face, count your wonderful freckles, see the way the sun is encapsulated in your gorgeous eyes.”   
  
John couldn’t help but smile, reach up to hold his hand over Lafayette’s own. Lafayette was so good at playing the hopeless romantic, at getting John to do whatever he so wished. “Maybe you need your eyes tested.” Joked John, turning to mirror Lafayette’s smile, grinned even wider at the way the his face wrinkled slightly as the smile reached his eyes.   
  
“Maybe you should watch your mouth, little one.” Teased Lafayette.   
  
Instead of responding, John repositioned so he could properly kiss Lafayette. They proceeded to make out casually, although admittedly it was slightly ruined by the way John’s hair kept getting in the way. They stayed that way for a while, lazily making out, hands not roaming too far to start anything, but suggestive enough to act as a promise to be fulfilled later. Only stopped at Alex’s entrance, who insisted they help with dinner.   
  
The next morning, John awoke to both Lafayette and Alex gone. This wasn’t uncommon as of late, with Alex busy tackling a huge project at work, and Lafayette excitedly pursing his newest profession as a French tutor for high schoolers, though John hoped it wasn’t a permanent fixture.

He had the day off, and had been planning to spend it sketching his time away, perhaps going out for a drink at their local coffee shop and drawing in there for a while, when he got a text from Lafayette.   
  
Lafayette (9:38 AM): Good morning, mon chou. I have made a haircut appointment for you at the usual place for 12:30. Please attend, or else there will be consequences. Xx  
  
As ever eloquent, yet slightly devious, in text as in speech, Lafayette had planned John’s day for him. With a disgruntled groan, John texted back a begrudging agreement that he’d attend, before doing some chores and getting dressed. He forced his hair back into a ponytail that puffed out even more than usual, made a face in the mirror as he watched his own hair betray him and prove Lafayette right.   
  
He spent an hour or so drawing, nothing particularly exciting capturing his inspiration, so he set out to take a slow travel to the shop. At 12:30 exactly, John walked in with a proverbial chip on his shoulder, checked in and was taken to a seat.   
  
“Mr. Laurens, how are you?” Asked the hairdresser, a sweet young man with soft brown eyes and dark hair. He reminded him slightly of Alex, which bought some comfort, albeit only a small amount.   
  
“Yeah, fine. Hi.” Said John somewhat curtly. He’d never met this person before, was nervous to have them near his hair, vanity taking over for a moment.   
  
If the man was put off by John’s attitude, he certainly didn’t show it. “I assume you want to tame this mane?” He asked, punctuated his rhetoric with a laugh.   
  
“Sure.” John agreed. “Uh, yeah, thanks.” He added, slightly less snappily, trying to sound not so rude but was preoccupied with his minor nervousness. “Just like... short enough for it to be manageable.”   
  
In hindsight, John should have been far less vague about what he had wanted. Instead of being specific, he just looked downwards, so the man just cheerily said “of course!” and picked up a pair of scissors. He began to snip away, and at some point someone offered John a magazine to read. Soon he was distracted once he realised there was one of Alex’s articles in the magazine.

So distracted he didn’t notice the large clumps of hair falling to the floor.   
  
After some time, he looked up into the mirror, but without paying proper attention he looked away. As his mind began to process what he had seen for that split second, John quickly did a double take as it finally dawned on him the reality of his reflection.   
  
The mirrored image of his own self, eyes wide as he wildly searched for the comforting mass of hair that always curled around him, framed his face. Suddenly, his head felt lighter, as if he’d been robbed of something. The man continued to happily snip away, until John quickly jerked forward, ran a hand through the short stubble.   
  
“ _What the fuck_.” He deadpanned bluntly, shock utterly taking over. This surely couldn’t be him? He hadn’t had short hair since childhood, since Mother died and Father stopped bothering with routine haircuts. “Why the fuck-”   
  
“-Sir, this is not the end result, I assure you-“   
  
“-so you wanna cut even _more_ off?” John was trying very hard to remain composed; to not snap at the man who was trying his best but had ruined his hair. “I asked for a trim! To get enough out of my face that I could see...” the fire died in him as he truly began to register that this was his look for the next few months. “...Fuck.” He all but whispered.   
  
“Mr. Laurens...” began the hairdresser, his posture slightly defensive as he set down the scissors. “...I am very sorry, I misunderstood, I should’ve clarified with you. Would you like me to stop?”   
  
With a cold, hard glare he rarely used on others, John shook his head reluctantly. “No, it looks horrible like this. I suppose it should at least get a decent cut.” He sighed, resigned to the style.   
  
“I understand.” Stated the man plainly, clearly not wanting to upset John further. John watched him like a hawk as his hair was further shortened, and at one point despaired slightly as an electric razor was bought out to shave the sides. The one saving grace was that the barber had the foresight to leave the top of his head as long as possible, although still incredibly short in comparison to its usual length.   
  
When it came to payment, John was given a discount, presumably as an apology, or perhaps a bribery to not give the place a bad review. He couldn’t get out of there fast enough.   
  
The entire subway ride home, John felt exposed, scrutinised, as if being stared at and judged by his peers. Realistically he knew no one was looking at him, knew that no one around him had any idea this wasn’t the way he normally looked, but that didn’t stop the waves of vulnerability that washed over him each time a new set of strangers piled into the carriages. It was a huge relief the moment he got home.   
  
Yet home bought a whole new set of issues. What would Alex and Lafayette think of his new hair? Would they hate it, make fun of him for it? John sized himself up in the mirror, but it didn’t feel like it was the real him staring back. No, the man in the mirror had short hair that made his entire face look too exposed, too overt and sharp, made him look too much like the vulnerable young boy his mother had tried to guide into adulthood before dying too soon.

In spite of it all, John scoffed bitterly. “At least you won’t need to go back for another haircut for a long time.” He sneered at his reflection. His reflection sneered back.   
  
The self-consciousness not disappearing, swirling like a pit in his stomach as he anticipated his boyfriends’ reactions, John searched through their winter wardrobe and found a beanie hat. Pulled it over his head so that only the top of his hair stuck out. Thought that if he imagined hard enough, he could pretend he still had his old hair. It didn’t work.   
  
With a final glare at himself, John indignantly marched off to the kitchen and sat at the table, resting his chin in his hand. It wasn’t often John felt overly self-conscious, especially since he’d began to date Alex and Lafayette, who showered him in love whenever he needed it. As a child he’d been teased quite a lot for his freckles, but the moment he told Mother she told him how stupid it was to worry about it. “ _How can anyone be sad when they have entire galaxies dotted all across their skin?_ ” She had cooed, a smile as warm as a the summer sun that had shone down upon them, sweet and welcoming and everlasting as honey. Yet, no amount of memory could bring some relief to the tension in his body, to the disappointment and anger and vulnerability that overwhelmed his entire being. Settled for glaring bitterly at the kitchen wall instead.   
  
Some time passed, but John didn’t keep track of just how long, only that it was beginning to get dark outside in the wintry gloom. Vaguely registered that he was slightly hungry, but felt too nervous to eat. His partners would be home soon, and their reactions were becoming increasingly worse in John’s imagination. Worst of all was them pretending they liked it, pretending they still felt as if his appearance was the stuff of sonnets, when in reality they were repulsed. By his hair. By his personality. By him. By-  
  
John was pulled out of his reverie by the sound of keys in the door, by Alex calling his name. Before he could say a word, felt the warm embrace of Alex behind him, his bitter scent of coffee and the almond of his shampoo an unwelcome comfort; made John feel too at ease until he remembered his hair.   
  
“Jack?” It sounded as if Alex was repeating himself, meaning John had accidentally ignored him the first time.   
  
“Hey.” John gave a small smile, forced himself to pull away, slumped back against the counter.   
  
“How are you feeling? ...Small?” Alex added after a second, assumably picking up on John’s absent-minded distractedness.   
  
“No, just… tired.” He lied, unsure why he was lying. It wasn’t as if he could keep his new disaster under wraps until it grew out; knew if Alex were less tired he’d have spotted the mess already. Yet he didn’t want to give up his fantastical bubble of their normal life just yet, vanity and all. Fuck, he sounded so full of himself. _Stupid stupid bad ugly_ \-   
  
Alex groaned and nodded; walked around the counter so he could begin to brew a pot of coffee. John stood up and leaned over the counter, hoping it’d increase his focus a tad. “Tell me about it, me too. I finished my articles really early because of that day off I had last week where I got almost everything done - yes, I know, ‘ _Alex that’s unhealthy, y’all_ ’ I’m fine - so I’ve basically been running around as Washington’s busybody all day. As if he couldn’t just get an intern to- John?”   
  
John was biting on his lip nervously, not paying Alex much attention. His mind had begun to wander again around ‘me too’, and realised that he’d just been caught out just too late for it to not be weird. “Sorry, uh. Mind elsewhere. How was work?”   
  
Alex frowned, left his coffee to walk around to John’s side again. “C’mon, what’s wrong?”

Not wanting to say anything, John looked down, pouted ever so slightly. Alex took the opportunity to capture him in a kiss, long and slow, and for the first time since Lafayette’s morning message, John could feel the tension seep away from his body. Relaxed as he sighed against Alex, relished in being pinned against the counter. Physically, John was the stronger than the two, but the sheer power in Alex’s casual position had John relenting quickly.   
  
After a couple of minutes, Alex pulled away with a smile. Put a hand on John’s chest to keep him from chasing his lips. Looked as if he was about to say something, when his eyes went to the top of John’s head. “Since when did you wear beanies indoors?” He asked with a chuckle, looked confused when John didn’t chuckle back.   
  
Soon distracted John with another kiss, a ploy John in his right mind would have seen through, but his more vulnerable state did not. In one swift motion, Alex reached up to grab at John’s beanie, pulled it off, went to grab a fistful of John’s hair. Opened his eyes and gasped wide when he was met with short strands in place of long.   
  
Instinctively, John hid his face, chewed the inside of his cheek. Felt scrutinised under Alex’s searching gaze. “Oh my God.” Was all he said at first. “…You cut your hair short?”   
  
“Barber cut it wrong. Too short. Couldn’t stop him. Looks stupid.” Blushing like mad, he felt a tad intimidated beneath Alex.   
  
“Seriously, stupid? No way.” Surged forward, gave John a kiss devoid of the gentleness of before. Passionate, emotional, _everything_. “Shit, you look incredible.”   
  
“You’re just saying that to make me feel better.” Sulked John.   
  
“No I’m not, I mean it, you look so fucking good.” Kissed John roughly again, reached to the top of John’s hair that was somewhat long and tugged. John whined; Alex looked as if Christmas had come early. Suddenly, Alex took John’s hand, guided it to his half-hardness, and John couldn’t resist the small squeeze he gave, as if to check it was real. “That’s right, babe. Look at you, all clean cut, acting like you’re innocent and coy, like you don’t look all gorgeous and _fuckable_.” Emphasised the last word with a sharp tug on John’s hair.   
  
“A-Alex!” He cried instinctively, bucked up as he felt his cock twitch.   
  
In response, Alex untwined his hand from John’s hair, bought it to his face. Began to trace light lines, faint touches that had John filled with anticipation. “Can properly see all your beautiful freckles, maybe I finally get to count each one of them.” Leaned in close, positioned his hands on John’s hips instead as he nipped at the shell of his ear. “Or maybe I can watch your pretty expressions when I fuck you senseless.”   
  
“Please, ‘Lex…” John gasped, tilting his head so Alex could get better access. Keened into the feeling of a bite mark being sucked into his neck. Felt Alex’s hips twitch against his own, needed more. “Please…”   
  
“Please what?” Teased Alex, hand roaming beneath John’s shirt to scratch lightly at his back. “Gotta tell me what you want, baby boy.”   
  
“’Wanna suck you, then want you fuck me hard. Make me feel it.” John whimpered, quickly getting lost in _Alex, Alex, Alex._

With a grin, Alex pulled away. “Of course you do; the way you live and die for dick.” Grasped at John through his jeans for good measure, making him jolt, before walking to the bedroom. After a dazed moment of watching Alex leave, John followed him, entered the room to find Alex already in his boxers. Sat on the edge of the bed, looked at John with a wicked glint in his eye. “C’mon, good sluts belong on their knees.”   
  
Without question, John fell to his knees below Alex, nosed at his boxers. Mouthed over his hardened cock and sighed, losing himself a bit, until he felt a hand pull at his hair again. “Ow!” He instinctively yelled.   
  
“Get to it, go on!” Sneered Alex. Quickly, John did so, pulled down Alex’s boxers, gave him only a second to kick them away before taking him into his mouth. Hollowed his cheeks and began to move his lips up and down Alex’s length, every now and then pulling nearly the entire way off to suckle at the head, before sinking back down.

Heard Alex exhale above him, released his grip on John’s hair in favour of leaning on the bed. “That’s it John, so fucking good. Good, beautiful whore, yes.” The praise and the humiliation combined into one spurred John on. Flattened his tongue along the underside of a prominent vein, deep throated Alex until his nose was pressed against his hairs, and swallowed around the head a couple of times. Pulled back and repeated the motions twice before Alex groaned and yanked him back forcefully, staring down at John with lust-blown pupils.  
  
“Colour?” He asked, and John called green, widened his mouth in preparation for the onslaught he knew was about to ensue. As predicted, Alex pushed John back onto him, held him in place by the top of his hair as he fucked his mouth, hips like an unbridled horse sprinting erratically towards the finish line. Tears pricked at the corners of John’s eyes, but he kept his jaw and throat as open and yielding as possible. Felt a thrill from getting used, wanted to be as perfect and obedient as possible.   
  
“Shit, wish you could see how sexy you look right now.” Said Alex gruffly. “Wan’ take a photo, hang it up, so everyone can see what a cockslut you are. Fuck, your short hair means I can see just how flushed you are, crying on around my dick, paradigm of a whore, isn’t that right, sweetheart?”   
  
The barrage of insults, along with the assault on his throat, were beginning to make John float. His cock was straining, neglected in his jeans, and he yearned to touch. Tentatively positioned himself so he could rut against Alex’s leg, but before he could move he felt a swat against his shoulder. “Thought you were meant to be getting me off. Air-heads like you can only think about their own pleasure, is that it, huh? So n-needy.” Alex taunted, his voice cracking just a pinch as his ability to hold out was fading fast.   
  
For a few more moments, John carried on undisturbed, until he felt Alex pull him off again. Before he could ask why, Alex made a bitten-off groan and came all over John, thick spurts of come coating his hair and face. Instinctively, as he waited for Alex to come down from his high, John lifted a hand to his face, swiped across his cheek, began to lick, until Alex batted his hand away.   
  
“Come here.” Insisted Alex after taking off his own shirt, leaving him naked. Pulled John to his feet and guided him to the mirror. Then he held John in front of him, one hand on his jaw possessively. “Colour?”   
  
“Green…” John whispered, looked over at Alex confused, but just felt him jerk his head back towards the mirror.   
  
“Fuck, look at you.”   
  
And John did. His hair, his short hair, _bad ugly stupid ugly bad bad bad_ , was tousled from where Alex had been grabbing at it. He was bright red, breathing hard, freckles standing out against the flush of his skin. Eyes were slightly glazed, possessed a darkness filled with lust, contrasted with the white streaks of Alex’s drying come all over him. His jeans were tented, and he knew that if he were naked his cock would stand heavily against his stomach, dripping freely the pre-come he could currently feel making a mess of his boxers. In short, he looked totally and utterly debauched. He took a sharp intake of breath.   
  
“Yeah, that’s right baby. Have you ever seen a more perfect slut? So fucking wrecked, yet still so on edge, so desperate. Would keep you this way forever if I could, just ready for me to use. You always look so gorgeous baby, I can’t fucking resist.”   
  
“P-Papi!” Whined John, feeling just as desperate as Alex described. “Please, want, want-” cut off by his own moan as Alex unzipped his jeans, pulled them off, massaged the head of his cock through his boxers. Palmed him roughly, mercilessly, as John squirmed in his hold.   
  
“Look. At. You.” Behind him, John could feel Alex getting hard again. “Getting off on having your pathetic little prick rubbed. Think you could come like this?”

Normally, he’d need more, but John was so on edge he probably could; the degrading remarks making his cock throb under Alex’s hand. Yet he wanted more, craved more, so he shook his head best he could in Alex’s grip. “Want you to fuck me...” He said breathily, heart thrumming wildly.   
  
He expected some resistance, some taunting, but instead Alex just chuckled, let go of his jaw so he could scrape his teeth along John’s neck. “If you insist.” He quipped with a smirk, dragged him towards the bed again, pulled off his t-shirt, then pushed him so his bare back was against the sheets, head resting on a pillow.   
  
“No touching anywhere but the sheets, or you’ll be in trouble.” Pulled down John’s boxers, grinned menacingly. “Maybe I’ll ring your pitiful cock until I’m finished making your hole raw.”   
  
“No, no, I’ll be good! So g-good!” Babbled John, tossing his head against the sheets, felt strange without the strands of his hair framing his face.   
  
“Prove it.” Retorted Alex as he reached for some lube, hastily and messily poured some on his fingers before pressing a fingertip at John’s entrance. Pushed in past the ring of muscle, curled, and wasted no time in thrusting in and out, quickly added a second. Continued with his rough pace, brushing past but ultimately missing John’s prostate. A litany of begs and promises tumbled from John’s mouth, but they fell on deaf ears as Alex added a third finger.   
  
Instinctively, John’s eyes fluttered shut as he reached up to grab a fistful of his hair, needed something to ground him. Met with only frustration when he didn’t find his normal halo of curls. Gave a petulant whine as he unthinkingly pulled at the top of his hair instead. Instantly, the fingers inside him stilled, and he opened his eyes in confusion. Found a glaring Alex staring down at him.   
  
“Bad boy, I said no touching.” With a gasp, John let go as if he’d been burned.   
  
“S-Sorry, Papi…”   
  
Alex knew he should make good on his threat, but knew deep down that the lack of having his hair to pull on was probably a bit of a shock to John. Also, he was very much enjoying the imploring way John was clenching around him, falling apart piece by piece, and really didn’t want to get up to grab a ring. So instead of punishing John, he said, “just don’t disobey me again, or I’ll do it. Ring your pathetic excuse for a dick.”

John nodded frantically, repositioned his hands away from his hair. Curled his fingers into the sheets, and Alex could see the way he trembled from resisting the urge to grind down onto Alex’s fingers, to try to change the angle and get some prostate stimulation. With a smirk, Alex pulled out, enjoyed John’s whine at the loss, and lubed his dick. Was about to ask for a colour, but before he could John wailed “green!”, so Alex just took himself in hand, lined them up and pushed into John. First slowly, only half way, and was going to tease John, but patience had never been his strong point; that was Lafayette’s area, so then quickly buried himself to the hilt. Looked down at John, who looked almost manic with want.   
  
“Papi!” He cried. Alex just hummed, as if unsure what John wanted. “Papi…” John just repeated.   
  
Alex moved in close, enveloped him as much as he could when being a similar size to John in the first place. “Need something, baby? Gotta tell me.”   
  
“Fuck me!” He let out a strangled cry, and Alex’s thin patience snapped. Began to thrust in and out, not bothering to try and create a steady rhythm, instead pistoning his hips randomly. Sometimes hitting John’s prostate, sometimes missing completely. The sensation of getting both complete satisfaction as well as being unsatisfied simultaneously was indescribable to John.   
  
The two were so in their own stupor, their own little bubble of frenzy, that they didn’t hear the key turn as the door was once again unlocked. Didn’t hear Lafayette enter the room, only noticed his presence when John peeked open an eye and saw Lafayette leaning against the doorframe, yelled “Daddy!” Loudly.   
  
“What have we here?” Mused Lafayette, as if browsing a selection of goods at a store. Couldn’t help the double take as he got a proper look at John. “Mon chou, your hair…”   
  
“Stupid barber messed up, cut too short. Made our baby boy think he’s not as beautiful as he is. Gonna fuckin’ drill it into him.” Alex said in between panting and thrusts, hips snapping. “Cockslut was all too happy to drop to his knees, then beg to be fucked.”   
  
Lafayette raised his eyebrows. ”Why, you have been busy Alex; taking care of our little one.”

John had been beginning to feel floaty again, but Lafayette’s sudden appearance was pulling him back to reality, sending him into overdrive. Cock was leaking embarrassing amounts of pre, twitching and jumping at the way they spoke of him as a possession, as if he wasn’t truly there. “Daddy…” He repeated, to which Lafayette walked close, reached out to stroke John’s face.   
  
His normal obedience, combined with the fact that he was still not quite in a headspace (though knew he wasn’t far off from falling down the rabbit hole, so to speak), was overpowered by his need to be touched at that point. Just for a moment. Reached down, jerked himself a couple of times, moaning loudly.   
  
Immediately, Alex stilled inside him. “You just can’t behave, can you? Think because _Daddy’s_ here you can show off? That I won’t punish you when you disobey me?”   
  
“Sorry! I won’t touch again, I’m sorry Papi!” Wailed John.   
  
Totally ignoring him, Alex looked over to Lafayette instead, who was watching with an intrigued (and slightly amused) look on his face. “Think you could go get a ring for me, Laf? Please?” He asked, knew better than to demand it. He may have started the scene, and was technically in charge, but if Lafayette wanted to change that, Alex knew he would. Best to stay in his good side; he was enjoying being in full control.   
  
Lafayette looked between the two for a moment, considering calmly, as if he were deliberating over something far more casual than his lust-riddled boyfriends who were entangled in one another. “Oui, this I will do.” He conceded, walked to their closet, pulled out a ring. Gave it to Alex; couldn’t help but relish the way John both looked relieved at the contact and annoyed that he was being ringed.   
  
Soon, Alex began to pick up the pace again. “That’s it, now I can finally use you as the toy you are. Fucking toys aren’t meant to come all over themselves - they’re meant to lie back and look pretty - and if there’s one thing you’re good at; it’s that.” Lafayette was impressed with the way Alex was toeing the edge between humiliation and praise; normally he could only stick to one or the other. John must have really been upset for Alex to lavish him with attention in such a way.   
  
Lafayette took his time in stripping, appreciated the way John’s gaze was torn between him and Alex. John watched with wide eyes as Lafayette positioned himself so he was curled beside John, nosed along John’s jawline, teeth scraping slightly. “What has made my sweet boy so naughty?” He asked.   
  
John opened his mouth, but nothing but a moan came out as Alex pounded his prostate. Arched his back slightly, but was too trapped to move much. Trapped beneath Alex’s grasp, trapped by the cock ring, trapped by the heaviness of Lafayette’s scent, the roughness of his stubble reminding John of his lover’s masculinity. All thoughts of worry and anxiety were removed, and he just rode on the bliss, knew the only thing that was keeping him from slipping away entirely was the ache in his balls from where he so desperately wanted to come.   
  
“You’re so tight, so good, made for this…” Alex was babbling now, and it was clear to John he was close. Wanted to goad him on, beg, but couldn’t find the words.   
  
“Going to put him in his place, Alex?” Asked Lafayette, And even though John’s eyes had fallen shut he could hear the smirk in Lafayette’s voice, smug as a Cheshire cat.   
  
Before Alex could answer, John felt Alex’s hips stutter, followed by his release. Instinctively, John clenched, let Alex ride out his second orgasm of the night as he stayed on edge. The moment Alex slipped out, John turned his head and reached out to Lafayette, shaking slightly as he pawed at his lover’s chest. “Daddy, please! Want, need-”   
  
“-Typical.” Huffed Alex, still panting as he came down from his high. “Just got fucked, and still needs another dick up his ass.” John bit his lip and groaned, clenched onto nothing.   
  
“Maybe he finally needs someone satisfying.” Lafayette quipped, side-eyed Alex suggestively, and Alex knew his time in complete control was over. Not that he minded, was happy to take the back seat now that he’d came again until the scene was over. He moved so that Lafayette could take his place, and in turn took Lafayette’s position of curling against John. Teasingly caressed along his happy trail, not quite touching John’s neglected dick. Forced John’s hips still when he made move to buck upwards.   
  
“Colour, little one?” Asked Lafayette dotingly.   
  
“Green! Green! P-please…”   
  
“What is it you want? You must be clear.” Added Lafayette, an edge returning to his voice once he got a colour.   
  
John’s mouth opened and shut like a goldfish, but after a moment he just whimpered and hid his face into Alex’s neck.   
  
“Non, none of that.” Said Lafayette at the same time Alex _tsked_ and turned John’s head back up. To coax John, Lafayette strokes himself in full view a handful of times, then pressed the pad of a finger to John’s hole. “Tell me what my boy needs.” He repeated.   
  
Just for a few seconds, John remained dazed and speechless. But then, as if a dam had broken, he began to spew a litany of begs and cries. “Fuck me! Fuck my ass, Daddy. Ruin me, p-please! Do whatever you want to me, come inside me where Papi was, then please, please let me come.”   
  
“What have you done to deserve coming? You’ve already disobeyed twice tonight.” Sniped Alex, but Lafayette was quick to cut him off, could see in John’s eyes he was edging reality and deep subspace in the way his were eyes glazing over slightly.   
  
“If our baby boy is good, he can come. You will be good, yes?”   
  
“Yes! Yes! Yes Daddy, so, so good, so-” he was cut off by his own breathy cry as Lafayette pushed in, moaned wantonly and with abandon as Lafayette thankfully wasted no time in thrusting. Calm and controlled, directly hitting John’s prostate each time, and John knew that if the nasty ring weren’t there, only one or two strokes would be all that were needed to get him off.   
  
“Mon chou, you feel so wonderful, so perfect for Daddy.” Praised Lafayette, then tilted his head to make eye contact with Alex, who was making himself busy with nipping the outer shell of John’s ear lazily. “Do you not agree, hm?”   
  
“Oh yeah, fuck, Jack. Felt so good, absolutely incredible. No one’s better at taking an ass pounding than you, baby boy.”   
  
John had gone beyond thrashing and squirming and whining, was simply shaking as he let his eyes fall shut and thoughts wander, fly away. His body was wracked with pleasure, and his orgasm was just bubbling beneath the surface, waiting to be released. All he could do was feel.   
  
Lafayette’s stamina could normally last forever, but he could tell John and Alex had been playing for a while, that John was reaching the end of what he could take, so he didn’t bother to hold back and just let himself get lost in the incredible barrage of sensations. What a way to come home; his boys taking care of each other, only for him to get his way too. “Daddy is close, mon amour, colour?” Was mainly calling for a colour check just so John would respond, keep himself in reality just a moment longer.

“Green.” John murmured airily, riding total bliss. Felt open and exposed and vulnerable again, but this time in the best way possible. “Papi…” he groaned, hands twisting in the sheets below as he hoped Alex would do something. Anything. Suck him. Jerk him. Take off the ring. _Just someone touch somewhere satisfying please._

Instead, Alex’s mouth just refocused attention to John’s lips, kissed hard and rough and wanting. Took complete control of John, and John was happy to let Alex own his mouth whilst Lafayette owned his ass, his dick red and engorged and heavy between them all.

Then Lafayette’s hips began losing their rhythmic pace, fingers that were digging into John’s hips tightening up hard enough to bruise, strength unyielding.   
  
Suddenly, Alex stopped kissing him. Reached a hand to yank John’s hair, and John didn’t have the mental capacity to register how strange it felt that he was pulling from the top instead of long strands anymore, because he just stared at Alex’s debauched state and knew he himself must have looked a thousand times worse. “Fucking wreck our sweet thing, Laf.” Alex snarled.   
  
It was that that pushed Lafayette into coming, hot and hard and pulsing inside of John. Didn’t pull out for a few seconds afterwards, let himself briefly shiver with the aftershocks before it began to get uncomfortable.   
  
That just left John, naked and ringed and the only contact he was getting was from Alex’s grip on his hair. Tears were flowing down his face, but he wasn’t sobbing, just sparking glazed eyes and still flushed deep red beneath the flaking dried come from before.   
  
“Green!” John insisted before anyone could check. “I was good, please, let me come.” He choked on the tears, hips wriggling and arching freely now without restraint.   
  
“Whad’a you think?” Asked Alex, turning to Lafayette. “Should he?”   
  
“I suppose.” Mused Lafayette. “How should we do it?” He replied, a small smile appearing on his face because he knew how much John loved it when they talked about him as if he weren’t there.   
  
“Look at it.” Said Alex, referring to John’s cock. “Just begging to be sucked, to nut down some tight, hot, wet throat.” He was talking to Lafayette, but said his words sensually in John’s ear, letting go of his hair so John’s head could flop against the pillow. At the suggestion, John nodded frantically.   
  
“Hm? You like this idea?” Asked Lafayette, as if he didn’t know. When John nodded again, as did Alex, he relented. “Well, if it’s what my boys want.”   
  
Leaned forward and effortlessly took John into his mouth. John cried out, his orgasm ready to escape right there and then, but instead Lafayette just fondled his balls, mouthing up and down his shaft before swallowing him down. Heard Alex laugh above him as John convulsed.   
  
“What’s the matter, baby? I thought you wanted this.” Teased Alex, splaying his fingers across John’s chest.   
  
“T-the ring.” John sputtered. “Please take it off!”   
  
“Here that, Laf? Jacky wants the ring off.”   
  
Lafayette took another moment to continue what he was doing, before pulling back. Would have teased a little more, but figured John would fall soon if they didn’t move onto aftercare. “Oh, I suppose.” He shrugged, and moved to take it off, John’s hips twitching in effort to stay still.   
  
“You’re going easy, not getting soft, are you?.” Alex quipped with a laugh, but there was less bite in his voice this time as he watched Lafayette retake John into his mouth. “Gonna come, Jack?” He asked John, pressing a messy kiss onto his cheek and jaw.   
  
John couldn’t answer. Finally, he was getting what he wanted. It only took a few seconds, but Alex’s precious touches and Lafayette’s skilled mouth had his orgasm rip from his body. He vaguely noticed he’d cried out, but it was as if someone else was doing so rather than him, as he came hard down Lafayette’s throat.   
  
Then he was floating entirely. Not submerged in the dark depths, struggling to find his way to the surface of reality, but transcending it completely. Was aware of Lafayette and Alex touching him, gently lifting him, saying something or other, but wasn’t registering at all. Just closed his eyes and cocooned himself in the tranquil sense of calm, drifted away.   
  
Didn’t fully begin to register his surroundings again until suddenly, he was in the bath. Laying on Lafayette’s chest, Alex washing him with a sponge as a toy turtle bobbed alongside them. From the tepid temperature of the water, he figured they’d been there a while. Hummed and nuzzled his head against Lafayette.   
  
“Are you back with us, hm?” Asked Lafayette, his voice calm and soothing to John’s ears.   
  
“Yeah…” He sighed, drawing out the vowels.   
  
They laid together quietly for a while, the silence a comfortable one as John basked in the attention. Then Lafayette was shifting, sitting him up, and Alex tilted his head forwards. “Need to wash your face, sweet thing.”   
  
John nodded, and Alex dabbed across his face, where come was streaked and flaking. Let him gently do so without a fuss, at peace beneath the motions.

When it was over, Alex smiled softly at him. “You need your hair washed now.” He said, and John scowled, remembering his hair cut. Began to squirm from Lafayette’s grasp when he reached for the shampoo.   
  
“Jack? What is wrong?” Asked Lafayette. Made move to retake John in his arms, but John flinched and shifted further away. Some water splashed over the tub’s edge.

“Don’t!” He yelled, hid his head in his hands, grasping at his hair. Began to shake as tears fell.   
  
Alex gave Lafayette a distressed look, backed away a little as he hurriedly said something in French.   
  
“Why not?”Alex then asked, voice laced with concern and confusion.   
  
When John didn’t answer, just continued to tremble, Lafayette jumped in. “Please, little one? Be good for Daddy and Papi and tell us what is wrong.”   
  
It took some more prodding, but John finally choked out an answer. “Hair… hair all- all _wrong_ …”   
  
Lafayette and Alex shared a worried look. “Non, it is different, but that doesn’t mean it is wrong.” Sympathised Lafayette, felt awful that this wasn’t something he could fix. That he had been the one to force John to go to the barber’s in the first place. “We shall just have to wait for it to grow.”   
  
“Ugly… Daddy and Papi won’t want me…” John sobbed, biting his own lip so roughly the skin around his teeth was turning red and white.   
  
“Oh, that is not true! Little one, we will always want you, no matter what you look like.” Promised Lafayette, wanted to hug and kiss and care for John properly, but was scared touching him would only make matters worse.   
  
“Exactly. You’re beautiful, baby boy. We promise. Love you so fucking much.” Alex added, eyes wide as he too struggled with being unable to reach out to John. “How could you doubt that over a haircut?”

Lowering his hands, John looked over to Lafayette and Alex. Was no longer tensing, but still shook, tears falling silently now as his sobs ebbed away. “Mother used to cut our hair.” He confessed. “Mother died. Didn’t want short hair after.” Looked emotionally wrecked.   
  
That, at the very least, explained somewhat the severe upset he felt at the unexpected change, combined with John’s general aversion to change and his fear (especially when little) of being rejected by Lafayette and Alex, even after so many years.   
  
With some direction to go off of, Lafayette said, “I’m so sorry about this, but it’s okay, mon chou. It’s okay, everything is okay. This is different, and not what you expected, but that does not mean you do not still put the stars in the sky, that you are not as radiant as the moon.”   
  
“R-really?” John looked as if he was perking up ever so slightly.

“Of course. _How could any of us be sad when you have entire galaxies, as bright and beautiful as you are, dotted across your skin?_ ”

A sob caught in John’s throat for a second, the words echoing what his Mother used to say to him long ago. Yet, instead of making him upset, he felt almost at peace. Like he had finally found another source of brightness in the dark, like a lighthouse in a storm. “Papi think so too?” He nearly whispered.   
  
“Of course!” Alex affirmed, before calming his voice when Lafayette shot him a look. “Of course, I could wax sonnets about you. Have done before.” Tentatively reaches out a hand to cup John’s face, then leaned in for a quick, chaste kiss when John didn’t reject him. “Can Daddy wash your hair now, please?” Alex added softly.   
  
Slowly leaning back towards Lafayette, John nodded. The rest of their bath time aftercare continued as normal, with Alex disappearing off to shower alone once John was clean and moisturised. Lafayette had braided John’s hair and was busying himself with finding animal crackers and fruit roll ups whilst John sipped a Capri-Sun pouch, Pokey sat on the counter, when Alex found them.   
  
“Bottom cupboard.” Supplied Alex casually in form of a greeting.   
  
When Lafayette procured them from the bottom cupboard, he smiled and declared Alex his hero and a mind reader. John laughed, and Alex pressed a tender kiss to his temple as they waited for Lafayette to place John’s snacks on a plate. “Which movie shall we watch?” Asked Alex once Lafayette picked up John to take him to the couch, he himself carrying the plate of snacks.   
  
“Aristocats? Please?” John responded, fiddling with Pokey’s flippers.   
  
“Oh! A classic, like it.” Alex said as he searched for it on their TV package to rent. “Good choice.”   
  
They sat cosied up together beneath a blanket, John cuddling close to Lafayette whilst still leaning against Alex. Around the time of ‘Ev’rybody Wants To Be A Cat’ (to which an engrossed John hummed along to), Lafayette turned to Alex and whispered, “do you think he will resent me for this?”   
  
“What?” Alex queried, baffled and a little confused.   
  
“For making him get the haircut. We should have gone with him…”   
  
“Laf, he’s a grown man, and he did need a trim. Stupid barber must’a just misunderstood. It sucks, but it’s one of them things. He’ll get used to it until it grows.”   
  
“Oui, but-”

Alex leaned over the back of the couch to grasp Lafayette’s hand. “-No buts.” Looked down at John, only to see him still fully invested in the movie; not paying attention to a word they were saying. “There are worse things to have happened; it’s just a haircut. I know he’s not the best with change but… you know, it’ll grow - and besides, can you imagine how cute he’s gon’ look with a head full of short curls? It’s gonna be like a little ‘fro.” He beamed.   
  
“You are right.” Lafyette gave Alex a small smile. “But, his Mother-”

“-Look, babe. We’ve all been through some messed up shit. What the heck I gotta do to convince you he’ll be fine? This is hardly the end of the world. Besides - it does suit him.”   
  
“...It does.” Lafayette conceded. “I love you, mon amour.”   
  
“I love you too.” They smiled fondly at one another before returning to the movie.   
  
It wasn’t much longer until the credits were rolling and John was yawning, looked utterly drained and exhausted. Fell into Lafayette’s arms, nuzzled his neck and jaw as they went to bed; the sheets had already been changed by Alex during the time John was too floaty to pay much attention to his surroundings.   
  
Once settled, they kissed one another good night, exchanging soft words of praise and love. However, once again, as usual when they began to wind down, John began to get upset again. He was only crying a little, no extreme sobs, but enough for Lafayette to reach and catch a tear with his finger, lovingly stroke John’s face as he asked why he was crying.   
  
“Sorry that I a-always act like such a, such a, a…” a small hiccup got stuck in his throat; Alex reached out to stroke up and down John’s side lovingly. “...That I get upset about things and go all weird and small…”   
  
“Never be sorry for what is natural to you.” Lafayette kissed the top of John’s forehead. “We love you no matter what. Isn’t that right?” He looked up at Alex.

“Yep. Big or small. Short hair or long. Any which way you are, you’ve got our hearts, baby.”   
  
The tears ebbed away slowly. “L-Love you Daddy, Papi.” He said wobbly.

“Love you too.” Said Alex, as Lafayette simultaneously said “we love you more than anything.”   
  
There was a pause, then silence as the tears ended for (hopefully) the final time that night.   
  
“Get some rest now, my beautiful boys.” John smiled, and Alex chuckled.   
  
“Ok, Daddy. Goodnight.”   
  
“Goodnight, little one, you are so good and so loved.” Lifted his head to look at Alex again. “As are you.”   
  
Alex snorted, but not unkindly, a grin plastered on his face. “Yeah, you too, you big softie.”

And that was how they fell asleep, cocooned in the love and safety and security of one another, confident and calmed with the knowledge they could deal anything, as long as they had each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you have any prompts/suggestions, even if my writing does kind of get repetitive towards the end (and I seem to have a thing about Alex and Laf reassuring one another whilst John watches a movie, whoops :/) Hope this was good enough for everyone! X)


End file.
